tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Thomasfan/Archive 19
My Talk Page Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave me a message here and I'll reply as soon as I can. Don't forget to sign and date your entries by inserting ' ~~~~ ' at the end. Dry rails and good running! ;Archives Archive 1, Archive 2, Archive 3, Archive 4, Archive 5, Archive 6, Archive 7, Archive 8, Archive 9, Archive 10, Archive 11, Archive 12, Archive 13, Archive 14, Archive 15, Archive 16, Archive 17, Archive 18 Re: Colourful Tabs Thank You, It does Help a lot Smoke Stack 06:56, October 3, 2010 (UTC)Smoke Stack Spam ugh That Final44 guy is spaming again I don't think he'll stop :/ Fusspot 10:01, October 3, 2010 (UTC)Fusspot Thomas answers wikia The Thomas answer wikia allows me to answer whatever question, but what happened to the 'ask a question' feature? Countdown The countdown is up! I finally remembered to write Wikia and got some help. :) ZEM talk to me! 15:59, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Re:New logo Yes, it is supposed to, but I am just using that one Callum made as a temporary one while I work on the Beta design. I will have all three in the Beta one. ZEM talk to me! 21:53, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Fonts here they are ttp://www.sendspace.com/file/1do0tu TEngine 16:57, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Dates Thomasfan, Could you please tell me what date The Great Discovery was released on. You could possibly add the info to The Great Discovery page. Smoke Stack 17:47, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Promotional Photos Should i cut the Thomas & Friends logo off some of them? MIR Screenshots Hey Thomasfan, what should I name my Misty Island Rescue screenshots when I upload them? ZEM talk to me! 00:15, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :OK, that's what I thought, and what I would've named them anyway. I will be uploading them soon. There are 208 screenshots total. (I know, that is 52 more than I said), but anyway, every character, location and plot point has been recorded for the wiki! LOL, I think that they will make the articles better though. When I upload them, I will upload them as "File:MistyIslandRescue_1" and so on (as that is what they're already named), but then I will move them to "File:MistyIslandRescue1" and so on. By the way, for the screenshots we already have, should they be renamed? Like "File:MistyIslandRescueTrailer1.1" and "File:MistyIslandRescueClip1.1" etc. do you think that sounds good? ZEM talk to me! 00:29, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh yeah, I totally forgot about renaming them when you upload! I'll do that. OK, sounds good. Most of what we got already will be replaced, but not all. I'll start uploading sometime. I will also be protecting the images, adding copyright info and categorizing them too. I plan on doing this for CAE, TGD and HOTR as well. And of course, DOTD when it comes out too! :D ZEM talk to me! 00:53, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Editing Just a quick question, how do I get those square bullet points when I'm adding something to a page? Coronis 07:10, October 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: Dates Ok, thanks. I understand Smoke Stack craft and cakes My son got new DVD's and the name of the Thomas movie is thomas & the runaway kite I am looking for the instructions for making thomas box train.I would love to get them.and also the cake I would love to get the instructions for the thomas cakes on the movie of Splish,splash,splosh!Please help me!!! Messages I got your messages on the forum, and I was wondering about the one thing you said... You said that notice saying you have messages is at the bottom of the page... Is it at the bottom of the page or the bottom of the screen? Because mine is just at the bottom of the screen all the time and is easy to see. ZEM talk to me! 20:21, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, the templates have been acting like that for me since I started testing. I've already reported to Wikia. ZEM talk to me! 20:39, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ::As for the other problems you are having, if they're not gone by tonight, I will see about reporting them for you. The messages notice shouldn't be going to the bottom. ZEM talk to me! 20:40, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :::No, that's not the way it is supposed to be. It is working correctly for me. ZEM talk to me! 21:08, October 6, 2010 (UTC) It is working for me... That is strange. ZEM talk to me! 02:53, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :Hmmm... That may be the problem. Maybe... I really don't know. Would you mind listing all the problems your having in a PM on the Thomas Forum please? Thanks! ZEM talk to me! 04:02, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Christmas Express Episodes now revealed, its a bit of a Downer i say, but as it is for Christmas i'm still going for it. http://www.bbfc.co.uk/AVV273687 TEngine 20:57, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Friends? Would you consider adding me to your firends list? :) SkarloeyRailway ...you will find two little engines called Skarloey and Rhaneas... 00:40, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :Sound good! Thanks! :) SkarloeyRailway ...you will find two little engines called Skarloey and Rhaneas... 01:11, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey Thomasfan Can I keep that Duck & Lady HO Photo on my Wikia account please? Its Thomas related. Plus can I be added to your best friends list? :) Please. Also Can I keep my Serria Railway 4-6-0 #3 photo on my wikia account too. Its to show you what engine I would like to be as a Thomas character. :( :)Duck & Lady Fan 23:25, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Friend i become a friend to you ZEM and videos Hey, I've noticed a couple pages have 'Episode' sections that have the video for the episode or if the page talks about a song. How do you add the 'Episode' section to a page? Other question - when is ZEM usually on this site? Cause he hasn't respond to my question about the wikia answer site for a couple days. New Design It is HORRIBLE. I'm going to stick to it though because, like you said, it's better to get used to it now than later. One question: How do you get to home? Also,well done to ZEM with the logo. It looks great :D SteamTeam 08:43, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :I'm growing to like it, actually. It was weird at first but it's becoming better. ZEM did an excellent job on the logo and it's very professional looking :) I meant Home not the main page. It's the place where you can see all the recent edits :L SteamTeam 15:19, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::It's not working. There's no "search" bar but when I enter "Recent edits" and press enter it does nothing :( SteamTeam 17:44, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :::I have it now :) It was recent changes, not recent edits that's all :) It isn't quite the page I thought it was but it'll do :) SteamTeam 18:25, October 8, 2010 (UTC) The New Logo I'm Loving the new logo will an new background come soon if you don't mind me asking ;) Fusspot 11:37, October 8, 2010 (UTC) I reposted my Duck & Lady photo Can I please keep it on my Wikia account please? :( :) It's Thomas relateded. :) Duck & Lady Fan 20:16, October 8, 2010 (UTC) But whats worng with posting a self taken photo? Even if its mine? :( Duck & Lady Fan 01:40, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Re:Beta logos I could try! Send me links to the Wikis and give me an idea on what you want in a PM! :D ZEM talk to me! 02:42, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :Hmmm... I haven't received a PM yet? ZEM talk to me! 05:21, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Philippine, German, etc DVDs? Thomasfan I decided to translate them into English. :)--PNR 05:46, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Rescue I just saw an advert on the television for a "Rescue from Misty Island Playset" by Fisher Price. Maybe you could create that page. I saw that it included James, Thomas, Shake Shake Bridge and Misty Island. I think it's the new merchandise for Misty Island or Misty Island Rescue Smoke Stack 07:46, October 9, 2010 (UTC)Smoke Stack Before I get Blocked Again... Hi! My block just expired on Oct. 7 and I am very sorry for spreading the false information. It will not happen again. Before I get blocked again, I was wondering if I could ask you if I could make a "Chuggington" page showing the differences and similarities to Thomas without getting blocked. Thank you. CalleyFan 04:15, October 10, 2010 (UTC) My Wiki User Page I put up some photos from other TV shows on my user page and they got deleted. Is there a way to keep those photos on just not putting them in the photo adder thingy? CalleyFan 03:19, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Reply I understand, I was offline for about 36 hours the other day. Anyway, I didn't realize how soon the release of MIR in the UK was coming up, and now I want to upload the screenshots I got before we unlock the page. Do you mind if I start now? ZEM talk to me! 13:40, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :I would like just to upload and protect the screenshots first, and then I want to edit them this evening and add the copyright info and categories later. Is there any problem with getting started on step one right now? ZEM talk to me! 14:04, October 11, 2010 (UTC) BADGES! I was just thinking that you should add badges to this Wiki! I think it would get users to work a lot harder! :Do badges like this or this. Something simple. Drayton Manor had to do a small edit to the page, the Harold Ride pic is incorrect, do you have a replacement? TEngine 16:11, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi, I doubt you remember me DHawk 02:50, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Mr Perkins Scenes from MWW http://www.megaupload.com/?d=BM8INP0J TEngine 06:24, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Merry Winter Wish I got the DVD earlier today and am in the process of uploading some photos of the episodes, starting with Thomas and the Snowman Party. The thing is, since the page is now locked, I'm asking you if you could put them on. Only some of them are up here so far, by the way. It gets tiring refreshing over and over again for each photo. CGI-isn't-bad Well, at least in my opinion it ain't! 21:59, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Why? Why did you delete the Whistling Woods Junction page? That's it's name - it's mentioned in the episode. Also, we have a page for Bluff's Cove Junction, so why did you delete it? I'm sure you had your reasons but I just want to know :) SteamTeam 14:37, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :I guessed that's why you did it :P :) SteamTeam 15:52, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hello. Please? Hello Thomasfan, Please could you find me a picture of Thomas' wheels in full CGI Thank You Smoke Stack 07:41, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :Thank You very much for looking, it's much appreciated. Smoke Stack 18:10, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Season 16 I look on the season 16 page, You have the narrow guage engines names listed, But you forgot a few engines that were mentioned in the upcoming season review from the Roll Along Thomas Blog. It also said that in Season 16, Donald, Douglas, Oliver, & Duck were going to be back in Season 16. You may not believe, But i'm telling the truth. I did write the names for the upcoming seasons on a piece of paper when they article was posted. Ok, Thank you. Have a great weekend. :) Percyplunge 00:59, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Thomas and Scruff Airdate Look here: http://library.digiguide.com/lib/episode/Thomas+and+Scruff-853976 The air date is 11/1/10, can you please add it to the page? Thanks. Startug 01:05, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Duchess "goof" How is that even a goof? It's an observation. You don't say that because somebody is wearing shorts in the winter that they are making a goof. She's in a heated coach, why would she need to wear a sleeved dress? Nostalgiaglasses 21:20, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :I have no idea how to respond so I did an edit. Here you go, four pictures of this whole silly thing. * http://www.megfaehl.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/07/faehl1002160240-thumb.jpg * http://images.travelpod.com/users/vicnme2/1.1278106906.wearing-shorts-on-the-snow.jpg * http://cache.virtualtourist.com/3471825-Travel_Picture-Snow_Shorts_must_be_New_Zealand.jpg * http://media.cleveland.com/plain-dealer/photo/shorts-to-shovel-snowjpg-41b47cba0c99ec6f.jpg :There you go. Shorts and a sleeveless dress in the winter. ::An idea that comes from all of this is separate the goof section. Have a section for general story related goofs, and one for technical goofs, instead of a big catch all for goofs. Nostalgiaglasses 22:10, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Wait, why did you revert an edit to it? I went through all those pictures and showed you it isn't a goof. She could like the cold, she could be in a heated coach and wouldn't need a coat. There are several possiblities for why she doesn't have a coat. You could make a counterargument that the Duke doesn't exactly seem to be wearing summer clothes when they appear. It's not really a goof, just there is no need to make a new model for a different occasion, or they like to dress that way.Nostalgiaglasses 22:49, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Logically then, wouldn't that mean removing it because it is not a goof? Make a note in the trivia section or something along the lines of, 'because the Duke and Duchess models do not get reskinned, it creates an interesting scene where they appear to not be dressed for winter.'